Untitled
by Queen Flare
Summary: A young woman named Danielle finds her way on to the Black Pearl. What is this mysterious girl after? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Disclaimer: I don't own PotC, any related characters, etc. I have officially given up thinking of a title!
1. Pirate's Night

Hello, wonderful readers! I would like to thank you all for reading my first PotC story. Bandwagon, ho! I would appreciate it a WHOLE LOT if you REVIEWED my story (hint hint). I'll give you rum and let you borrow Jack for a day! Yes, this is another Jackyou fic. If you want me to change it to JackOC, please tell me in your REVIEW (hint hint). Oh, and give me a name you'd like the character to have, 'cause I stink with names. And, please, help me think up a title! Anyway, please, enjoy and REVIEW (hint hint). Oh, and an appearance in the story to the first person who can tell me who Bill is (easy, easy, easy).  
  
Chapter One: Pirate's Night  
  
"Goodnight, darling," the elderly lady said as she leaned down and kissed the small girl on the forerhead.  
  
"G'night, gramma."  
  
The lady retreated downstairs, and the young girl fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.  
  
On the other side of Port Royal, a crew of pirates were getting drunk in a tavern.  
  
"Oy! Tomas!" one of them slurred, "More rum!"  
  
"Sorry, Bill. Can't do that." the barkeep replied, "Ye've used up all yer gold a'ready."  
  
"Aargh... Put it on me tab, then!"  
  
"Can't. Yer tab's topped out."  
  
"Dammit!" he exclaimed. "Mates! We're outta money!" he yelled to the other men in the bar.  
  
"What? We can't be outta money!"  
  
"What're we gonna do now?"  
  
"It ain't even midnight!" came the chorus of angry replies.  
  
Bill thought for a moment, an act which looked painful, and the smiled evilly. "I got a plan! We'll just rob someplace!"  
  
"Aye! Good plan, Bill!"  
  
"What're we waitin' fer? Let's go!"  
  
The young girl was dreaming. Dreaming of fluffy clouds and clean, new dresses, When a sudden, loud noise jolted her into wakefulness.   
  
She gulped, and her eyes traveled slowly, fearfully, up the barrel of the pistol pointed at her head, to a rag-clad skeleton's hand. A skull loomed out of the darkness, and spoke:  
  
"'Ello, poppet."  
  
She screamed. 


	2. Lookin' For A Good Time?

Thank you very, VERY much to all my reviewers and readers! A special thanks to Acharnae, for all your wonderful suggestions, and Darker Side of the Moon, for all your help! And congrats to SparrowsGirl89! You'll be appearing in a later chapter. Don't you just love cliffies? Anyway, this chapter is a bit different from the last one, so to speak. If you get mad at me, sorry! I'm going to make this a JackOC fic FOR NOW, but I may change it later. Please tell me if you want it back to being Jackyou! Once again, thanks! And please, please, REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 2: Lookin' for a Good Time?  
  
*15 years later*  
  
A young lady was at the docks of Tortuga, scrutinizing the ships, when one caught her eye.   
  
'Hmmm...' she thought. 'Wonder if it's going my way? Well, only one way to find out...'  
  
She quickly smoothed her skirts before meandering her way up to a few of the crew members, who were lounging next to some barrels. She picked the stupidest looking one and walked up to him.  
  
"Lookin' for a good time?" she whispered seductivly in his ear, glad that she was wearing her most revealing dress.  
  
He leered at her. "What d'ye got in mind?"  
  
She smiled inwardly, and thought, 'Hook, line...'  
  
"You'll see, mister...?"  
  
"Gibbs. And you are?"  
  
"Well, Mister Gibbs, I am Danielle."  
  
He licked his lips hungrily. "Well, Danielle, what say ye ta findin' a private place to continue this talk?"  
  
'Sinker' she thought. Aloud, she said, "Of course, but first, a little payment for my trouble?"  
  
"Anythin', anythin'." he replied, staring at her scantily clad bosom.  
  
"All I want is to know where this ship is going to."  
  
He smirked, thinking that he was gonna get some for free. "Port Royal... Now, how's about that good time?"   
  
Danielle smiled seductivly and moved closer, her finger drawing designs on his chest. "Of course..."  
  
Just as he reached down to grab her arse, she brought her knee up with sudden force.  
  
He squeaked and turned pale, and doubled over, holding his effects like they were going to fall off.  
  
She reached out and, ever so gently, pushed him off the dock.   
  
"Whoops!" she said, smiling innocently.  
  
Gibbs' crew mates advanced menacingly on her, looking very angry.  
  
"Ta!" she called over her shoulder, already sprinting away. She stopped at the end of the dock and waved.   
  
The men yelled curses after her as they fished Gibbs out of the water. 


	3. Touch Me Again and I'll Bite You

Hello, all! I don't know when I'm posting this, but I wrote this chapter on Dec. 21. Woo! Grounded off the internet! Suffering from severe internet deprivation syndrome! Oh, well. Sorry for the wait! And thanks to all my wonderfully beautiful reviewers! I don't know who you are, but still, thanks much! Behold, the appearence of Captain Jack! Now, on to the story!  
  
Chapter 3: Touch Me Again And I'll Bite You   
  
It was midnight when Danielle returned to the docks. The moon was full and golden, making the dark wavelets shimmer.  
  
But she wasn't looking at the waves. She had her eyes on the prize, the ship she'd been looking at earlier.   
  
'Huh.' she thought. 'The Black Pearl. Sounds familiar...'  
  
Footsteps thudded down the dock. Danielle shrank into the shadows behind a stack of barrels, just as a navy officer stomped by. She breathed a sigh of relief after he'd passed.  
  
She slowly crept toward the gangplank and crawled up it, pausing at the top to peer around for a guard. Finally spotting him, she smirked. The same idiot from that morning, and asleep, too. She quickly glided across the deck, opened the hatch, and slipped inside.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow could not sleep. He was too eager (though he would never admit it) to be on his way to Port Royal, to see Will and Elizabeth.   
  
"Ain't it dawn yet?" he yawned, peering out his cabin's window. 'Gibbs is asleep again.' he thought. 'Better go wake him up. Can't have me Pearl stolen.'  
  
He moved toward the door, but stopped short.  
  
Jack rushed back to the porthole.   
  
'Coulda swore I just swore I just saw somethin' move...' he pondered, staring through the glass.  
  
His eyes did not decieve him. There was someone, a girl by the look of her, sneaking down the hatch.   
  
He smiled. It seemed they had another ship rat on board.  
  
The next morning, Danille awoke stiff, cramped, and disoriented. Standing up, her head collided sharply with the lid of the barrel she'd spent the night in.  
  
"Ow!" she exclaimed, rubbing her head, "Stupid bloody barrel!"  
  
The lid was lifted off suddenly.  
  
"Not the best place to spend the night, love."  
  
She jerked her head back to look at the speaker, banging her head against the side of the barrel.  
  
"Goddammit!"  
  
The stranger cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Maybe ye'd best get outta there before ye hurt yerself more, love."  
  
Muttering curses, she stood up and tried to clamber out of the wooden deathtrap. She only succeeded in knocking over the barrel and tumbling out onto the floor.  
  
"Ouch...," she murmured, staring at he ceiling.  
  
"Come on, love. Up ye get," the stranger said, picking her up and setting her on her feet.  
  
"I'm fine," she insisted angily, yanking herself out of his grasp.  
  
Now that Danielle was standing, she could finally get a good look at the stranger. He had long, bead-covered dreadlocks, dark, kohl-rimmed eyes, a beard twisted into two braids, and wore a playful, mocking smile on his handsome features.  
  
She scowled. "How'd you know I was here?" she demanded.  
  
"Saw ye crossin' the deck last night," he explained, waving his hands around as he talked.  
  
She was silent for a few moments, and Jack took this oppurtunity to look at her. She had long, black hair and dark brown eyes. Her hair was pulled back and tied, and she wore a loose shirt and breeches.  
  
"What are you gonna do with me?"  
  
Jack smiled suggestively. "Depends on what you can do for me," he replied.  
  
"Touch me again and I'll bite you," Danielle said, baring her teeth.  
  
"Ooo, I like 'em feisty." he smiled widely, showing several gold teeth among the pearly whites.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. And ye, milady?" he asked, giving her a mocking bow.  
  
"Danielle. Now, what are you going to do with me?"  
  
"Most likely keep ye on 'til Port Royal, then kick ye out on yer arse. Unless you give me reason to keep you on board," he added, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Not very nice of you," Danielle commented, walking up the stairs toward the hatch.  
  
Jack raced up the stairs after her, cutting in front of her and blocking her way to the hatch. "Well, if you prefer, I could throw you off the ship right now and let you drown in these shark-filled waters."  
  
"Or, you could get out of my bloody way and let me out of this bloody hold."  
  
Jack pretended to think about it for a few moments. "No, I don't think I will."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "I'll scream."  
  
He raised his eyebrows as if to say, go right ahead.  
  
She screamed. The loudest, shrillest, most bloodcurdling scream she could muster.  
  
Jack clapped a hand over her mouth, stopping her screaming short.  
  
"God, shut up!"  
  
"I warned you," she said, her voice muffled by his hand.  
  
"Alright! Alright! Follow me," he conceded, taking his hand off of her mouth, "Just don't scream!"  
  
Danielle smirked, satisfied.  
  
Jack turned and opened the hatch. 


	4. Cat Fight

Welcome, one and all, to my fourth chapter! Woo hoo! Thanks to all who reviewed! Please tell me what you think of this chapter, too! Yippee! Sorry, but this chapter's kind of short! Next one will be longer, promise! Wow, that's a lot of exclamation points!  
  
Chapter 4: Cat Fight  
  
Danielle was temporarily blinded by the sunlight, after the dimness of the hold. She stepped forward, out of the hatch.  
  
Suddenly, there was a blade at her throat.  
  
"Who are ye?" a voice demanded.  
  
Danielle gulped. "My name's Danielle. May I ask who is trying to kill me?"  
  
Jack swaggered back to them. "Annamaria! Are ye tryin' to scare our guest?"  
  
The person holding the blade stepped away and spoke to Jack.  
  
"Our...guest?"  
  
Danielle turned to see her assailant. To her surprise, her attacker was a woman, with black hair, dark brown eyes, and dark skin.  
  
"Aye, our guest. She'll be joinin' us 'til Port Royal," Jack said, smiling slightly at Annamaria's confusion.  
  
Annamaria scrutinized her. "Are ye sure she's our guest, not yers?"   
  
Danielle scowled. "What is THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
Annamaria scowled back. "Jack has a weakness for whores and strumpets."  
  
"I'll have you know, I am neither a whore nor a strumpet!"  
  
"Ye came from Tortuga, didn't ye?"  
  
Danielle's eyes flashed angrily. "What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded, her voice dangerously soft.  
  
"It means that all Tortuga women are whores!"  
  
Without warning, she pounced on Annamaria, knocking her to the deck. Danielle whipped out a dagger from the small of her back and held it threateningly at Annamaria's throat, only to realize that the pirate's sword was at her throat also.  
  
"Annamaria, must you fight with every new passenger?" Jack asked, observing the stalemate with amusement.  
  
"Only the ones who attack me," the female pirate replied.  
  
Danielle got up off of her.  
  
"You insulted me," she said, as if it were the most obvious reason in the world to attack somebody.  
  
"I only spoke the truth."  
  
There was a flash and thunk, and Annamaria looked down to see Danielle's dagger embedded in the wood by her foot.  
  
"Annamaria, go back to the wheel," Jack ordered, looking curiously at Danielle.  
  
After Annamaria had gone, Jack tried pulling the dagger from the deck, but it stuck fast. After several minutes of trying, he gave up and turned to Danielle.  
  
"Where'd ye learn ta do that?"  
  
"Someone I once knew taught me," she replied, her eyes clouding over with hate.  
  
He observed her cautiously for a few moments before venturing to speak.  
  
"Lass, where will ye want ta be sleepin'?"  
  
His voice snapped her out of her memories.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Where do ye want ta sleep?"  
  
"What are my choices?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, there's the crew's bunks, Annamaria's cabin, or...," he smiled suggestively, "My cabin."  
  
Danielle sighed. "I had a feelin' that last one was going to come up. I'll sleep....," she paused to think, "Out here, on the deck."   
  
He looked disappointed. "Are ye sure, love?"  
  
"I ain't your love, and yes, I am sure."  
  
"Well, if yer sure... But I feel I've got to warn ye that there'll be a storm tonight."  
  
She snorted. "Not bloody likely. The sky's as clear as crystal."  
  
"I wouldn't know. I've never seen crystal," Jack said, walking toward the upper deck.  
  
It was a few moments before Danielle realized that he was no longer there. Quickly looking around she spotted him meandering his way to the other end of the ship.  
  
"Hey, wait! What'm I supposed to do all day?" she called, running after him. 


	5. One Long Night

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and readers! My thanks to you! I'm in such a good mood, I think I'll write the fifth chapter for you all! I got the idea for one of the parts of this chapter from Sparrow's Girl's story, The Many Faces of Jack Sparrow Part I. Check it out! And have you noticed that Danielle swears more than Jack? May your lives be long and your rewards many! Read on, if you will!  
  
Chapter 5: One Long Night  
  
After a long day of scrubbing the decks of the Black Pearl, Danielle was tired and hungry. She hadn't eaten since the previous day, before she'd boarded the ship.  
  
"Damned acursed boat," she yawned, looking for a place to sleep. Jack had told her that she could eat her supper with the crew, but she had refused. 'Bunch of leering, dirty-minded idiots,' she thought.  
  
Wrapped in a blanket she'd nicked from the Captain Jack's quarters, she lay on the deck, staring up at the stars, waiting for sleep to come. She was just drifting off, when a crash of thunder jolted her out of sleep.   
  
"What the bloody hell?" she exclaimed, sitting up.   
  
Suddenly the sky burst open, and Danielle was almost instantly soaked through.  
  
"Dammit!" she cried, running to the shelter underneath the overhang of the roof of the main cabin. "God damn that jackass! He was right!"   
  
She reached the haven of the overhanging roof and leaned against the wall, catching her breath.  
  
Suddenly, the wall behind her moved inward and she tumbled into the dry space inside.  
  
"Knew ye'd change yer mind," a voice said smugly from behind her.   
  
She stood up and turned, and found herself staring into the kohl-rimmed eyes of Jack Sparrow.   
  
She scowled. "I haven't changed my mind. I'm going to sleep on the deck. Good night," she said stiffly, turning to march out the door.  
  
"If yer sure, lass," he said, closing the door behind her.  
  
Out in the rain again, she huddled in the lee of the cabin wall and shivered.  
  
"A poxy curse on that damned bastard Sparrow," she grumbled, hunching over and swearing in her mind at jackass captains.  
  
Finally, she could take no more. She moved quickly back to the door, and tried to open it.  
  
"Damn!!" she yelled when the door remained shut. "Dammit! Sparrow! Open this damn door!!" She pounded on the dark wood. "Sparrow!" she cried, a pleading note coming into her voice. "Open this door! Come on, Sparrow, please?"  
  
Finally the door opened.  
  
"All ye had ta do was say the magic word," Jack said as Danielle stomped inside, completely soaked.  
  
"Damn you," she said, shedding her wet blanket.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow.   
  
"Do you have any dry clothes I can use?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, in the drawers over there," he answered, pointing to an antique dresser.  
  
"Thank you."   
  
"Yer welcome, love."  
  
She grunted, already rifling through the dresser. "Can I use these?" she asked, holding up a pair of rough cotton breeches and a shirt.  
  
"Of course, love. There's a privy through there...Unless you'd rather change out here?" he smiled suggestively.  
  
"No," she said over her shoulder, closing the door.  
  
The privy was the most luxorious that Danielle had ever seen. It had a white porcelain bathing tub in one corner, and the floor was made of a beautiful golden wood. The walls were covered with the same golden wood.  
  
"God damn....," she murmured, staring at the room.  
  
There was a thump in the main cabin behind her, which snapped her out of her trance. She changed into the dry clothes quickly, and went back into the cabin.  
  
She stopped cold. Jack was standing with his back to her, completely naked. She gulped and made a few strange noises in her throat before fleeing back to the safety of the privy. She closed the door and leaned against it, panting as if she'd just run a long distance.  
  
'Oh dear sweet lord, I hope he didn't see me!' she thought.  
  
She paused for a few moments, steeling herself, before she turned toward the privy door again. Opening it, she kept her eyes on the ground and cleared her throat.   
  
Jack turned around just as she lifted her head. The sight that met her eyes was more than she wanted to see.  
  
"Oh God!" she whispered. She turned and fled once again into the privy, blushing furiously.  
  
Jack smiled and dressed. He walked over to the privy door and knocked.  
  
"Love? Are ye in there?"  
  
There was a strangled noise, then a "Yes."  
  
"Ye can come out now."  
  
"No, I think I'll sleep in here tonight."  
  
"Well, if yer sure...," Jack said, turning away.  
  
The door opened, and Danielle came out.  
  
"I, uh, need,um...blankets," she said, her eyes riveted to the wooden floorboards.  
  
"The only blankets on this ship are on me bed, in Annamaria's quarters, or in the crew's bunks. Take yer pick."  
  
She raised her eyes to look at him suspiciously.   
  
"Where will you sleep, if I sleep in your bed?" she asked.  
  
"In my bed, o' course."  
  
"With me in it as well?"  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. "Unless ye choose ta sleep somewhere else."  
  
She scowled at him. "I'll be sleepin' in the privy," she stated, quickly turning around and closing the door.  
  
Jack stared at the door for a few moments before muttering, "Stubborn lass." He turned and fell into his bed, quickly falling asleep.  
  
In the privy, Danielle tried to get comfortable on the wooden floor, murmuring to herself' "This is going to be one hell of a long night." 


	6. What a Wonderful Welcome

Ah, the sixth chapter. Can you smell that? It's the winds of change. No, wait....that's Jack's feet. Anyway, thank you very much to all who have reviewed this story so far, all who will review this chapter, and a special thanks to SeaRose, my very consistent reviewer. Also, a very, very, VERY special thanks to Setsuna Sanada and Crystal, my beautiful, wonderful beta-readers! Flowers for everyone!   
  
Chapter 6: What a Wonderful Welcome  
  
Danielle had had a very strange dream. She dreamed that she was on a pirate ship, with a pirate captain that was both handsome and incredibly annoying.   
  
She turned on to her back and stretched with her eyes still closed.  
  
'Good thing it was just a dream...' she thought, yawning.  
  
A thump in the next room made her sit up, causing her to hit her head hard on the porcelain tub.  
  
"Ow!" she exclaimed, rubbing her head and wondering why she was in a privy.  
  
Suddenly it all came rushing back. Stowing away on the ship, Port Royal, Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
Thinking about Jack Sparrow made her remember the events of the night before. She blushed, remembering all that she had seen....  
  
'Stop, just stop right there.' she told herself mentally. 'You don't love him, you don't even like him, and you certainly don't want him.' Even thinking of that made her shudder. 'Just don't think about him at all. Ever. Once you're in Port Royal, he will be a distant memory.'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a pounding on the door.  
  
"Love? Are ye awake yet?"  
  
Danielle scowled. How was she suppossed to not think about him when he was so damned annoying?  
  
"Yeah. What do you want?"  
  
"For ye ta get outta there. Soon would be good."  
  
"Alright, fine. Hold your horses," she grumbled, slowly standing up. She went over to the door and unlocked it, opening it wide.  
  
"Good mornin', love. Glad ta see yer still alive."  
  
"Get outta my way."  
  
Jack stepped back, commenting, "Someone's not a mornin' person."  
  
She just grumbled and walked out the cabin door, slightly slouched and looking very tired.  
  
After relieving himself, Jack headed down to breakfast in the galley.  
  
Flinging open the door, he smiled toothily at the crew and Danielle.  
  
"Good mornin'!" he called, still grinning.  
  
"Squack! Dead men tell no tales!" commented Cotton's parrot.  
  
Jack looked at his crew, all of whom were slumped over their bowls of gruel.  
  
"Perky bunch in the mornin', ain't ye?"  
  
There were some scattered grumblings. Jack shrugged and sat down to "enjoy" his gruel.  
  
Later that day, Danille was cooking lunch in the galley, when Captain Sparrow swaggered in.  
  
"Afternoon, love."   
  
She sighed. "What do you want, Sparrow?"   
  
His eyes went wide and innocent. "What makes ye think I want somethin'? I jus' came down ta tell ye that Port Royal is on the horizon, an' we'll be pullin' in ta dock in a couple of minutes."  
  
She smiled and dashed past him, ran up the stairs, and disappeared from sight.  
  
"Strange lass," he murmured to himself, leaning over to sniff the soup that was supposed to be lunch. He picked up the ladle and tried some. "Gaak!" he choked, then began to cough. "Ugh! Nasty!"  
  
The Black Pearl dropped anchor in a hidden cove just out of sight of the fort. The rowboats filled up with crew members eager to enjoy themselves on shore.  
  
To her intense disgust, Danielle found herself crammed into a boat with twelve horny crewmembers, Annamaria, and Jack. When they finally made it ashore, Danielle was the first one to get out of the incredibly cramped dinghy.  
  
"Thank God!" she exclaimed as the crewmen ran off to their whorehouses and bars.  
  
"So eager ta get rid of us, love?"  
  
"Yeah, Jack, I am."  
  
"Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
She rolled her eyes and set off down the street, in search of a certain building.  
  
"Where ye off ta, love?"  
  
Danielle whipped around. "Sparrow! Why are you following me?!"  
  
Jack shrugged. "I'm not. I'm goin' this way too."  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"What? Ye know ye love me company."  
  
"In your dreams, Sparrow."  
  
"Sparrow? Jack Sparrow?" asked a voice from behind her.  
  
"Yes," she said, turning around. "Why-"  
  
She gulped. The man behind her was wearing the red coat of the navy. She smiled shakily up at his stern features, before turning and trying to bolt. She was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm.   
  
"Hold on a moment, miss."  
  
She twisted around, trying to find Jack. She spotted him a few yards away, caught by another navy red coat.  
  
"Let me go!" she demanded. "I've done nothing!"  
  
Her captor frowned at her. "The Commodore will want to speak to anyone found in the company of Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Is this any way to welcome a tourist?" she asked as the man half led, half dragged her down the street. 


End file.
